The Fallen Warrior
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Creek-kit's mother is killed when giving birth to him and his siblings. Their father, Vinestep, is furious and blames two of his kits. Creek-kit and Breezekit. He punishes them with brutal training sessions as they become apprentices and when their leader, Flamestar finds out, Vinestep is banished and is never heard from again, but mysterious deaths are popping up and so follow...
1. Allegiances Prologue

**Summary-** **Creek-kit's mother is killed when giving birth to him and his siblings. Their father, Vinestep, is furious and blames two of his kits. Creek-kit and Breezekit. He punishes them with brutal training sessions as they become apprentices and when their leader, Flamesta,r finds out, Vinestep is banished and is never heard from again, but mysterious deaths are popping up and so follow our main character as he tries to unravel the dark secrets that plague the Clans.**

**AN- I have new story, this is the only story without a writer's block! That's so surprising, right? Maybe. Don't answer that question. You'll make me feel bad. Anyways, this is my new story plot.**

**_Sage, Mint, Lion, and Rowan _****is on hold because I will editing and possibly looking for a beta. If you are one please PM me and I will consider you and most likely accept you. ****_Midnight Roses _****will be updated very rarely considering my little stubborn Writer's Block. Say hello to my Writer's Block.**

**Writer's Block: Hello *waves***

**Me: Go away!**

**Writer's Block: I can see I'm not wanted…**

**That's my Writer's Block and I am rambling so please enjoy The Fallen Warrior**

* * *

**FireClan**

Leader: Flamestar: A ginger tom with amber eyes; brother Emberfall; sister; Fallowleap

Deputy: Blackfrost: A black tom with frosty blue eyes; brother: Ravenlight; sister: Nightstorm; mate: Morningleaf

Medicine Cat: Robinpelt: A calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Aspencloud: A fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice: Rockpaw

Emberfall: A bright orange tabby tom with amber eyes; brother: Flamestar sister; Fallowleap

Fallowleap: A pale brown she-cat with green eyes; brother: Flamestar, Emberfall

Hazelwhisker: A light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Tinypaw

Blossomheart: A creamy golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Gorsefang: A prickly brown tabby tom with light amber eyes; mate: Spottedtail; Apprentice: Ashpaw

Morningleaf: A pale orange she-cat with green eyes; mate: Blackfrost

Ravenlight: A black tom with green eyes; brother: Blackfrost; sister: Nightstorm

Smokefur: A light gray tom with amber eyes; sister; Streamleap; Apprentice: Clawpaw

Thistlefang: A spikey gray tabby tom with dark green eyes; mate: Whiteberry

Whiteberry: A white she-cat with small ginger spots and green eyes; mate: Thistefang

Vinestep: A black and brown tabby tom with blue eyes; Apprentice: Crowpaw

Streamleap: A silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes; brother: Smokefur

Sparrowfoot: A brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

Tigerjaw: A brown tabby tom with bright green eyes; brother: Oakstep

Lizardstream: A light brown she-cat with jagged black stripes with amber eyes; mate: Hawktail (deceased)

Sunnybreeze: A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shadepelt: A dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Oakstep: A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; brother: Tigerjaw

Apprentices:

Rockpaw: A charcoal tom with green eyes; brother: Crowpaw

Tinypaw: A small white she-cat with blue eyes; brothers: Ashpaw, Clawpaw

Ashpaw: A gray tabby tom with green eyes; brother: Clawpaw; sister: Tinypaw

Clawpaw: A light gray tom with blue eyes; brother: Ashpaw; sister: Tinypaw

Crowpaw: A dark gray tabby tom with green eyes; brother: Rockpaw

Queens:

Spottedtail: A calico she-cat with bright green eyes; mate: Gorsefang (Specklekit: A small calico she-cat with amber eyes; Rosekit: A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; Patchkit: A brown and white tom with green eyes)

Nightstorm: A black she-cat with green eyes; brothers: Blackfrost, Ravenlight; mate: Vinestep (Kestrelkit: A brown tabby tom with amber eyes; Creek-kit: A black and brown tabby tom with green eyes; Breezekit: A small black she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Breezemist: A black she-cat with green eyes

Swiftnose: A black and white tabby tom with orange eyes

Halfear: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes and half an ear

Bluewhisker: A blue gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

**IceClan**

Leader: Snowstar: A pure white she-cat with bright green eyes; brother: Whitefrost

Deputy: Hawkfeather: A brown tabby tom with amber eyes; sister: Leafwhisker

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisker: A light brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes; brother: Hawkfeather

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mistypaw: A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; brother: Ripplepaw

Warriors:

Stormpelt: A dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes; sisters: Pebbletail, Splashwhisker; Apprentice: Mothpaw

Whitefrost: A pure white tom with blue eyes; sister: Icestar; mate: Otterfall

Splashwhisker: A light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; brother: Stormpelt; sister: Pebbletail

Redbreeze: An orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes; Apprentice: Fishpaw

Pebbletail: A pale gray she-cat with dark gray spots and blue eyes; sister: Splashwhisker; brother: Stormpelt

Otterfall: A light brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes; mate: Snowfrost

Nettleleap: A black and brown tabby tom with green eyes; Sweetfern

Sedgefall: A calico she-cat with blue eyes; mate: Minnowheart

Minnowheart: A gray tabby tom with blue eyes; mate: Sedgefall

Troutberry: A dark gray almost black tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Apprentices:

Fishpaw: A sleek black tom with green eyes

Mothpaw: A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplepaw: A gray tabby tom with green eyes; sister: Mistypaw

Queens:

Sweetfern: A calico she-cat with bright green eyes; mate: Nettleleap (Seedkit: A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Cloudkit: A black tom with a big white spot on his back with green eyes)

Elders:

Adderfang: A black tom with brown stripes and orange eyes an 'x' like scar over his left eye

**AirClan**

Leader: Swiftstar: A black and white tom with dark blue eyes; sister: Shadewhisker

Deputy: Cindershade: A dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Sageheart: A petite brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Darkpaw: A black tom with piercing blue eyes

Warriors:

Grassfeather: A feathery brown tom with orange eyes; brother: Rabbitflame

Longwillow: A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice: Quickpaw

Heatherfur: An orange she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice: Dovepaw

Shadewhisker: A black she-cat with green eyes; brother: Swiftstar

Rabbitflame: A big gray tom with bright orange eyes; brother: Grassfeather; mate: Pineflower

Apprentices:

Quickpaw: A pale brown tom with green eyes

Dovepaw: A pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Pineflower: A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mate: Rabbitflame (Fernkit: A calico she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders: Kestrelwing: An old gray tom with blind blue eyes (old medicine cat)

**EarthClan**

Leader: Duststar: A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; sister: Mintfall

Deputy: Tawnyfang: A calico she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mintfall: A pale cream she-cat with brown spots and blues eyes; brother: Duststar

Warriors:

Thornclaw: A big gray tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

Weedtail: A little mottled brown she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice: Snakepaw

Starlingnose: A speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bristleheart: A big brown tabby tom with amber eyes; mate: Applewhisker

Russetleaf: A slender russet she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Snakepaw: A black and white tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Applewhisker: A cream tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes; mate: Bristleheart (Bumblekit: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes; Stormkit: A light brown she-cat with green eyes)

Elders:

Dawncloud: A white she-cat with brown tabby stripes with blue eyes

* * *

**Prologue **

Soft pants echoed in her ears, the whimper of small kits faded in and out of her conscious, the calico she-cat watched the black she-cat panting below her; she was kitting and she was bleeding badly. She nudged some herbs towards her and placed her paws on her stomach, none of the kits had come yet and she had been in labor for most of the day and night was quickly closing in.

"Robinpelt-" A black and brown tabby tom started from behind but she raised her tail and silenced him. This wasn't time for him to start asking again, he had already asked too many times today.

"Vinestep, shut up. Either leave and talk out there or shut up and help keep your mate comforted." Robinpelt hissed quietly and a rustle of leaves told her the tom had decided to leave and take comfort in his brothers and mate's brothers.

She sighed in satisfaction and her eyes closed briefly before hearing a strangled gasp and she glanced down at the she-cat.

"Robinpelt-" She started, her breath came out short wheezes and Robinpelt winced at the sound, only one queen had made this sound and she had died giving birth, "if I don't make it-"

"No, Nightstorm! Do not think that way!" Robinpelt said desperately and she crouched down next to her and nudged her paw, Nightstorm placed her paw against Robinpelt's muzzle weakly and the medicine cat realized that Nightstorm was trying to be strong but even talking hurt her.

"Tell Vinestep and my kits that I love them…" She trailed off and her eyes closed as she gritted her teeth and let out a screech of pain as she pushed. Robinpelt placed her paw on Nightstorm's stomach and pressed lightly. Nightstorm threw her head back and her green eyes were slammed shut and her black fur rose. The first kit slid out the birth sack immediately breaking as it hit the spikey brambles. Robinpelt grabbed the kit and started licking it furiously, brushing its fur the wrong way to warm it up. She placed it next to Nightstorm's belly to let it suckle.

"Two more times." Robinpelt said half-heartedly and her eyes held no hope for the dying queen. Nightstorm locked eyes were her and then she closed them and screeched. Her belly contracted and the kit slid out and Robintail repeated her early movements with the first kit. She didn't pay attention to what the kits looked like or even to see if they were mewling, she was too busy watching her best friend die. Robinpelt watched her friend in silence as she screeched one last time and the final kit slid out with a huge effort a wave of blood followed and Robinpelt was swift to move the bundle out of the way and she cleaned it before placing the kit next to the other two.

"Vinestep," Robinpelt started weakly, her green eyes glimmered with sadness as the big tom shouldered his way through the dim nursery "you may come see her but be warned," She faltered and her voice was choked with sadness, "she may not make it." Robinpelt held from saying she _will _not make it to keep his hopes up.

"No…" Vinestep crouched next to Nightstorm's head and wrapped his tail protectively around his kits. "I won't let you die." Nightstorm let out a weak chuckle and nudged her head against his head.

"Shut up, you can't stop StarClan." She murmured and Robinpelt faded into the darkness to watch the tender moment, her body wracked with the silent sobs of grief. She let her best friend die and there was nothing she could do.

"What shall we name them?" He whispered and glanced over his kits. The three little wet bundles started mewl and pushed against her belly with their tiny paws looking for milk.

"This brown tabby tom," She meowed weakly and lifted her tail and pointed at the first kit, his little ears twitched as he mewled helplessly, "Kestrelkit." She whispered and Vinestep purred weakly.

"What about this one?" Vinestep asked and his tail rested lightly against the one that was his exact replica. The little tom mewled but didn't make a noise afterward.

"This one? This is- is- Creek-kit." She murmured and let out a faint breath as she rested her head against the edge of the nest.

"Creek-kit," He murmured, testing the name, "I love it." He whispered and almost frowned at the last one but kept a straight face so Nightstorm couldn't see his disappoint at the color of the last kit. Robinpelt noticed this but didn't speak.

"Breezekit." Nightstorm meowed; her voice had grown just a bit stronger as she looked down at the black kit. The she-kit pushed against her mother's stomach looking for milk that would never come. Vinestep buried his face in his mate's scruff and took in a deep breath.

"Kestrelkit, Creek-kit, and Breezekit, wonderful names, my love, I love them." Vinestep whispered into her neck and Nightstorm closed her eyes and her breath faded in and out slowly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Robinpelt stood and dipped her head before turning and slipping out. She felt the regret and the loneliness and she held back a wail. She heard the soft murmurs of Vinestep as he whispered into his lover's fur. She saw the night through the leaves of the nursery and the night shone with billions of stars, StarClan, waiting to accept one of their own. She padded out of the nursery and just stared at the sky; she let her friend die. She knew it wasn't her fault but there was nothing she could do. Ravenlight and Blackfrost stared at her; their green and blue eyes mixed with grief and they turned slipped into the nursery.

"StarClan, please, make sure her kits are the strongest they can be. For their Clan but mainly for their father, he is just not strong enough for all of them." Robinpelt whispered to the stars as she got to her paws uneasily. She grabbed her herbs and padded through the night towards her den.

The silver light washed over the ground and a shadow appeared. The glowing green eyes gazed into the nursery and overwhelming sadness filled her eyes. Her black fur sparkled with the shine the stars above. The grief-stricken tom known as Vinestep slipped out and glanced up at the stars and his eyes grew dark with hate.

"How dare you take her away?" He whispered darkly and he flattened his ears to the sound of his mewling kits in there with Blackfrost and Ravenlight.

Nightstorm took a step forward but she knew that her mate wouldn't see her. She reached a paw out but it went straight through him.

"I trusted you to keep her safe." He choked out and his head dropped. The pure pain that radiated off the tom was unbelievable.

"No, no, Vinestep don't let go of StarClan…" Nightstorm said desperately and placed her forehead against his trying to connect with him.

"I can't, I trusted you, and you let her die. I don't believe you exist because if you did she would still be alive." Vinestep snapped and his head flung up suddenly and Nightstorm stumbled backwards, her silvery form vanishing. He spun around and stalked towards the warriors' den.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- You guys are lucky! I'm posting the chapter today! If you want more please review! Thanks! I like exclamation makrs.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Creek-kit sprinted out of the nursery his brother and sister hard on his tail. Their adoptive mother, Spottedtail, had sent them out because she was sick of them playing and rough-housing in the small nursery. She had kits the same age as Creek-kit and his siblings but they were a lot more laid back.

The young tom spun around unexpectedly causing his brother and sister to crash right into him and he fell backwards landing on the dusty ground. The black and brown tabby tom squeaked as both of them squished him.

"Really Creek-kit, you should stop being so clumsy." Kestrelkit mewed as he glanced down at his brother from the spot on top of him. Creek-kit gritted his teeth and let out a small, "You think?" Breezekit let out giggle as he struggled to shove both of them off.

"Get off!" He scrambled out from under the two kits, well at least attempted to. His savior was Spottedtail as she padded out of the nursery.

"Both of you get off Creek-kit this instant, you are suffocating him!" Spottedtail snapped, her green eyes narrowed considerably. The calico she-cat was obviously furious and the squeal of Specklekit alerted all three of them that they had awakened Spottedtail's kits. His brother and sister let out protests but Spottedtail silenced them as she stalked over to them, her tail lashing.

"Do not complain. My kits are awake because of you-"

"I don't care if they are awake we have no mother so you have to watch us! It's not our fault she died!" Breezekit snapped; her ears flattened to her head and her crystal blue eyes were slits before she realized what she said and her total attitude changed and she shrunk down as her eyes widened in fright. Spottedtail's eyes grew dark and her hackles rose.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She hissed and Breezekit winced at the tone of voice. Creek-kit grew furious, how dare the queen treat her like that! Yes, Breezekit may speak at the wrong moments but she spoke her mind and she spoke the truth. Spottedtail was obviously cranky towards them. It wasn't their fault that Nightstorm was dead. It wasn't their fault that Spottedtail was the last queen in the nursery. It wasn't their fault that Vinestep never took responsibility of them and it wasn't their fault that they wanted to have fun.

"I _am _your mother now and you have to listen to me, if I tell you to shut up you will shut up and get out of the nursery so _my _kits can sleep." Spottedtail snapped and spun around her tail slapping Breezekit in the face as she padded back towards the nursery. "Now _get _in here and _go_ to sleep!"

Breezekit followed Spottedtail to the nursery, her tail dragging limply on the ground; her head slumped against her chest. Creek-kit frowned at Kestrelkit as he sat silently staring dumbly ahead. He nudged his brother who looked up at him and Creek-kit was surprised to see the sadness swirl in amber orbs before following the angered queen. The brown and black tabby tom followed his sister into the dark depths of the dark nursery which swallowed them up and hid them from the world.

"Now go to bed in your nest, my nest is not big enough for all of you." Spottedtail muttered and used her tail to herd them into the small nest in the back of nursery. It smelled faintly of mint and sage according to Spottedtail and according to Vinestep it smelled like Nightstorm and that's why (still according to Vinestep) he never came and visited his kits. But to Creek-kit it smelled like death, like something let go of its last breath here. He never liked sleeping there and he always had nightmares back here, always.

The cool shadows of the nursery fell across the nest and the small form of Breezekit buried herself in the back of the nest trying to stay as far away from Spottedtail as possible. The sleek form of Kestrelkit slid past him and he barely saw his brother curl around his sister trying to reassure her of safety but right now he saw the form of a black she-cat laying on her side bleeding to death. Her green eyes losing the light that once shone.

"Creek-kit, get in the nest, now!" Spottedtail shoved him knocking the vision from his eyes and he barely caught himself as he fell into the nest. He turned to glare at the queen before snuggling into the nest next to Kestrelkit. His eyes closed and he awaited the nightmare that was soon to attack him.

_Creek-kit bounded through the murky dark forest that he entered every time he slept. His emerald green eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped in slack as he came upon a sight he had never seen before in his dreams. A beautiful black she-cat stood before him. The only light that shone in the dark forest was cast on her. She had the most beautiful green eyes that a cat could have, but the only thing wrong with this picture was that the cat was broken and bleeding. Her green eyes were laced with pain and her muscles strained as she tried to stay up._

_He was frozen to the spot unable to help her and the she-cat's jaws parted and words like a whisper rang in his ears._

_"Creek-kit, death is not far." The voice was strangled but Creek-kit could tell that it was once a thing of beauty like a bird's song._

_"He-he is hiding in the unlikeliest places." At these words she collapsed and dust billowed up and a great wind blew into his face. Creek-kit was suddenly free and he cowered and covered his face with his paws to keep from getting it in his eyes and he flattened his ears to save them as well._

_Once he was sure that there was no more dust to choke and clog his vision he stood uneasily and looked around the she-cat was gone. He glanced around but the darkness was starting to surround him and the light was fading and he yowled in fright as something lunged and grabbed by the back of the neck and squeezed. _

_"Creek-kit!" The voice screeched with laughter but it was familiar._

_"Go away!" He yelped and struggled against it but the teeth just dug deeper._

_"Creek-kit! Creek-kit, wake up!"_ Creek-kit blinked open his eyes and came face to face with Robinpelt, her intense green eyes were peering into his. She locked eyes with him and he knew she saw the fear that was buried deep in his very being.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly and removed her paw from his side. He had hardly known the medicine cat had touched him, "You were thrashing around and destroyed the nest again." She added 'again' as quietly as possible.

"I'm fine, Robinpelt, just a dream." He tried to reassure her, she was like the mother he never had and that Spottedpelt never was or could be but she was also his medicine cat and almost always knew when he was lying.

"Creek-kit how many times do I have to tell you, I am-"

"You are a medicine cat and you know when a cat is lying or when they're not you are StarClan's direct line into the Clan." Creek-kit recited because he had heard this speech over and over again. He rolled his eyes slightly but Robinpelt caught it and cuffed him over the ear softly.

"Creek-kit these dreams, the nightmares, they mean something. You see the same she-cat, even though you won't tell me who she is, and that is not normal and she always says the same things." Robinpelt meowed and gave him a lick on the head. Creek-kit sighed and glanced around the nursery before his eyes widened and he gave the nursery another glance.

"Where is everybody?" He squeaked and Robinpelt let out a small chuckle and glanced around as well.

"They left the nursery to let you sleep." Robinpelt meowed and a rustle of leaves alerted that some cat had entered the nursery, Robinpelt stepped in front of him.

"Robinpelt," A gruff voice started and Creek-kit knew that it was Vinestep, "how is he?" He asked but there was no concern there only…. blankness. He couldn't find the right word for it and he waited for Robinpelt to answer.

"Who yourself or Creek-kit?" Robinpelt snapped, Vinestep took a step back in surprise before retaliating with equal fire.

"Creek-kit, why would I be here to hear about myself?" He growled and his tail lashed as he glared at the medicine cat.

"He's fine now go do your warrior duties or whatever you do when your kits need you." Robinpelt rolled her eyes and turned her back on the warrior. Creek-kit watched as Vinestep narrowed his eyes dangerously before turning and stalking out of the nursery his head held high.

"Why is Vinestep like that?" Creek-kit asked as Robinpelt locked eyes with him again.

Robinpelt stared into the emerald green eyes that were locked with hers. The eyes looked so much like Nightstorm's that used to be filled with laughter. She understood why Vinestep disliked Creek-kit and Breezekit so much but that didn't mean he had to neglect his kits, but she was different she knew the kits needed a mother and they needed a father but he still neglected.

"I don't know." She finally sighed and nudged him out, "Let's go join your brother and sister."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey, new chapter up! R&R!**

**Okay so I have decided to write a chapter for every day of the month of September because that is my birthday month! 9-4-?! I let you guess the year. So for every day of the month I'll either write a one-shot or a chapter for my story. :) So please review each and every chapter and I might write two.**

**Chapter 2**

Creek-kit stood uneasily in front of Vinestep. His tail lashing as he stared at his three kits. He had gathered them outside of the camp to 'practice' seeing as he had never done this before Creek-kit was wary and he had argued at first before Vinestep had snapped at him. He relished the memory with fury.

"_Come on. Get up." An angry voice shook Creek-kit out of the first good dream he had in at least a moon. Creek-kit rolled away from the voice, not recognizing it._

"_Creek-kit, get up!" The voice hissed and cuffed him roughly over the head. He yelped and jolted awake. He spun around hackles raised as he glared at the awaker and he immediately calmed but kept his glare. It was his father, Vinestep._

"_Vinestep." Creek-kit muttered and Vinestep narrowed his eyes before turning swiftly and stalking out of the nursery._

"_I have special permission from Flamestar to take you out of camp. Your brother and sister are already near the entrance, let's go." Vinestep said but it held a hint of power or domination. It scared him but he still followed. Two apprentices raced past him towards the middle of camp with prey in their jaws. Creek-kit watched them and Flamestar slipped out of his den which was under the great rock. He assumed it was a badger's den like Spottedtail talked about._

_He was a big ginger tom that radiated with power and authority. Creek-kit's eyes glowed with the thought of being leader and he let his mind fill with these thoughts._

_He returned back to following his father and he walked through the bramble entrance. Some hung low and they slapped Vinestep in the face as he crouched as he walked out of camp. The dim shadows cast across Vinestep's face frightened Creek-kit slightly; he looked angry, furious like he had just been wronged but a flash of sunlight just showed that the tom was frowning._

"_Kestrelkit and Breezekit are where exactly?" Creek-kit asked nervously as he glanced up at the warrior curiously trying to not to betray his fright._

"_Just outside, ah here they are." Vinestep said, the coolness in his voice sent a shiver down Creek-kit's spine. His brother and sister were talking to each other before Vinestep spoke._

"_Vinestep." They said unison and they dipped their heads. Creek-kit cocked his head to the side in confusion before Vinestep padded past them into a small clearing. Creek-kit slipped in between his siblings and Breezekit shivered._

"_I don't like this." She murmured before Vinestep nudged them forward into the dirt clearing and into a line and stood in front of them._

"_Why are we doing this? We've never done this before." Creek-kit asked innocently and his ears pricked as he waited for an answer. He saw the surprise and then fury pass through his father's eyes before Vinestep replied._

"_You are about to find out so if you are quiet than you would know!" Vinestep snapped. _Creek-kit was flashed back into the future as Vinestep flicked his tail at Breezekit to step forward. The small black she-kit boldly stepped forward but there was hesitation flickering in her sapphire blue eyes.

"My kits," He gritted out and nodded towards the three of them, "will be the best out of any cat and therefore will start early. You have reached the age of four moons and I want to make sure none of the other cats or apprentices are better than my kits." He growled and his glare returned to the camp entrance.

"So what is the first move?" Vinestep meowed and his gaze returned to his three kits. Creek-kit's eyes flashed briefly with thought but he didn't move and waited for somebody else to do it first. Kestrelkit paused briefly before stepping out.

"This," He meowed quietly and his front left paw swiped outward as he glanced up at Vinestep nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, the front paw swipe. I want you to pair against each other and practice it on each other." The big black and brown tabby tom praised and Creek-kit was surprised. What would happen if Creek-kit said something? Would he be praised or scolded? He turned towards Breezekit and Kestrelkit sighed in defeat.

"Kestrelkit, you can practice on me." Vinestep meowed and nodded to him. Kestrelkit immediately brightened and padded over to him.

"I don't like this," Breezekit murmured quietly as Vinestep and Kestrelkit moved a few tail-lengths away.

"Neither do I," He agreed and crouched letting Breezekit go first, "he's never done this before." She lunged and he dodged pushing her out of the way as she landed and spun around to face him.

"Do you think he is actually telling the truth?" Breezekit suggested as Creek-kit leaped. His paw came crashing against his head and she pulled away swiftly and smacked him in the face. He shook his head and she let out a soft snort of laughter.

"Sorry." She muttered and he shrugged it off and replied to her early statement. "Maybe, I trust him just a bit, but he's never been nice to us before. He's just ignored us."

"Yeah." Breezekit nodded in agreement and she attacked him; her tiny paws crashing into his shoulders. He was shoved backwards and her paws pushed him further backwards as he reared up trying to stay on his paws as she continued to push him backwards.

"Both of you stop!" Vinestep snapped making Breezekit fall to her paws and Creek-kit, realizing there was no resistance collapsed forward onto his front paws. He turned to look at his father innocently and it was returned with a cold stare.

"You all have learned a new move and I expect it to be perfected when this happens again," He meowed evenly and glanced upwards towards the sky. Creek-kit followed his gaze and saw the sun was just past sun-high. He returned his gaze to his father and frowned, _there was going to be more of this?_ He thought with disgust.

"Do you not want to participate Creek-kit because I can make sure you never learn a thing every again." Vinestep snapped and Creek-kits head snapped up; he probably spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Yes, I want to be better than everybody else." Creek-kit said sheepishly glancing at his paws with his ears flattened to his head. He'd have to watch that, speaking of the mind could sometimes be a good thing and sometimes, as in this case, a bad thing.

"Good, now come on my kits. Spottedtail will worry about you." Vinestep meowed and padded past them Kestrelkit hard on his tail. Yeah right, like Spottedtail gave a mouse's tail about them. Creek-kit wrinkled his nose in distaste before vanishing into camp.

"Where have you been, Vinestep? I've been worried sick. I know they are your kits but they are in my care too," She reminded him and padded up to them. The scolding look on her face amused Creek-kit. He knew he should have been respectful but he had never seen that look except for when it was for her kits.

"Sorry, Spottedtail. I just taught them a little something." Vinestep purred and his miniature's head snapped up to look at his father. Wait, did Vinestep just purr? Creek-kit thought with surprise.

"That's alright," She smiled and then turned to the kits, "Come on, my kits were waiting to play with you." She smiled at them and Breezekit glanced at him. He shrugged and followed the calico queen over to her kits. She rested in the shade of the nursery as three kits came bounding over to them.

"Hey Creek-kit." Specklekit purred and smiled sweetly at him. Creek-kit smiled back but was distracted and he saw the disappointment on her face. "I'll talk to you in a second about our training session but right now I need to go ask Kestrelkit something."

She nodded and sat waiting patiently for him as he padded over to his brother. He greeted Patchkit before locking eyes with Kestrelkit.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly and Kestrelkit pricked his ears curiously but nodded.

"I'll fight you after I'm done and I'll beat you after I'm done." He smirked and Patchkit stuck his tongue out before following Creek-kit.

"What did Vinestep do with you? He seems to like you more than he likes me or Breezekit," He hissed under his breath. He didn't mean to sound rude but by the look on Kestrelkit's face he had hurt him.

"He doesn't love me more than you or Breezekit! You're just jealous because I guessed right and I was left out because you and Breezekit," His voice got snooty here, "were fighting against each other. It seems if anything that you like Breezekit more than me!" He snapped before spinning around stalking towards Patchkit who looked at him confused. Creek-kit sighed his head dropping to his chest before he padded back towards Specklekit.

"So," He started, "where do I start?"


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- Okay, so I lied, sorry. I will not be writing a chapter for every day of the month. I've been so freakin busy it's not even funny and I'm sorry about that. Really, really, really, really sorry, I went to something for church this weekend and I had so much fun and little instances with a certain person that happens to be somebody really cute. Anyways, it has inspired me to write this chapter and base it off of that. So, without further ado, the chapter,**

**Chapter 3**

Creek-kit bounded away from Specklekit, laughing. They were playing tag and Specklekit had decided to chase him instead of Breezekit or Patchkit or even Kestrelkit. His tiny heart pounded in his chest as he felt the rush of wind in his fur.

They were now five moons old and Creek-kit and his siblings were some of the best fighters of the kits and were more muscular then Spottedtail's kits. Creek-kit still hadn't mended the broken bond with Kestrelkit and was shunned by his stronger brother. In fact, Kestrelkit started shunning Breezekit too; the only cat he would talk to at training sessions was Vinestep. Vinestep would often whisper things to him and Kestrelkit would nod and turn to cast a glare in his direction. Creek-kit would glare back before turning to Breezekit again.

It scared Creek-kit that Vinestep would tell his son to do _something _to his exact mini-me. If anything, Vinestep would love Creek-kit more because he looked like him, but that was just Creek-kit.

"Creek-kit, slow down!" Specklekit squealed as she tried to cut him off again as he rounded the side of camp; he leaped over her as she lunged for him. He landed behind her and with a sheathed paw her softly. She yelped and spun around trying to get him.

"This game isn't going to be a game of tag anymore instead it's going to be get Creek-kit!" Specklekit yowled and charged at him. His eyes widened and he backed up quickly and crashed into Patchkit. Patchkit leaped on him and he tried desperately to push past him. The heavy weighted tom kit, who was now five moons old, immobilized him by holding down his back paws.

Specklekit held him down by his shoulders and Creek-kit flipped over, well sort of. He was twisted awkwardly, with his back still pinned sideways to the ground and his chest was pointed to the sky. Specklekit laughed as she dodged his paws.

"Breezekit, help me," Creek-kit cried as he scrambled against the ground. His back paws were definitely stuck to the ground but his front paws were batting at Specklekit. A black form launched onto Patchkit and the huge tom kit was knocked to the ground and Breezekit held him down furiously with her paws against his throat and shoulders. She was small, but boy was she strong.

"Yes! Thanks, Breezekit," Creek-kit shouted as Patchkit started to battle her. He rolled onto his back and with his back paws shoved Specklekit's back legs away from him and knocking them out from under her. She landed on her side and he leaped to his paws holding her down by her shoulders.

"Good job, Creek-kit, you won," Specklekit sighed in defeat, but Creek-kit saw the gleam in her eye and knew the battle was far from over. He pretended to release her and with a flash, she swung her back legs around and they connected with his shoulders furiously and he was surprised and thrown down by the shock of power against him.

"Okay," He coughed as he stumbled away from her, "that was a pretty good move."

"I know," She purred in amusement as she watched Breezekit and Patchkit crash around through camp.

"Hey," Creek-kit started as he padded to stand next to her, "where are Rosekit and Kestrelkit?"

Kestrelkit sat next to Rosekit outside camp waiting for Vinestep. His father had agreed that Rosekit could join in on the plans. Kestrelkit wanted to show Creek-kit that yes, maybe he was his father's son, but he would definitely prove to Creek-kit that he wasn't that loner. He was powerful.

"When you pass the age of ten moons, it will begin, Kestrelkit. You will no longer be known as the loner, the one left out, you will be strong and powerful," Vinestep snarled, his eyes gleaming with hatred and glee. Kestrelkit's chest puffed out in pride and he glanced at the beautiful she-cat beside him. She glanced up at him and smiled hopefully.

"Kestrelkit, do not disappoint me. When the time comes, I need to know you are loyal to me and not StarClan and the Clans. They lie to you." Vinestep meowed. Kestrelkit nodded and flexed his claws.

"I will always be loyal to you, Vinestep. Not even the weak Clans can change that," Kestrelkit nodded and Rosekit stiffened beside him.

She felt her heart quicken in her chest. She hated how they were planning such evil things. She hated how she loved Kestrelkit and would do anything for him. They were about to be apprentices and that was when the real training would begin for them. Vinestep would be much more hard on his kits than ever before training them the ways of the Dark Forest.

She didn't want to know this. She wanted to be a normal kit without any care in the world, but Kestrelkit had bestowed his charm on her and she couldn't seem to get out of the trance. She sighed and smiled up at Kestrelkit. He glanced down at her and smiled faintly before standing and following Vinestep back to camp.

She reluctantly stood and followed. Her paws felt heavy as she glanced up at the toms. They were both very powerful and very sinister and she wanted to tell the whole world but she had promised to Kestrelkit that she wouldn't speak and if that meant forgetting StarClan and FireClan then so be it.

Creek-kit, Breezekit, Specklekit, and Patchkit had ceased fighting and had decided to rest in the shade of the nursery while waiting for the other to return from what they were doing. Creek-kit had decided to stay awake while the other three had dozed off. He wanted to confirm his suspicions of Kestrelkit going off in the forest with Vinestep.

As if on cue, the three walked into camp. Vinestep's head was held high as he walked into camp, Kestrelkit walking in behind him with a smug look on his face. Creek-kit's blood started boil as he locked eyes with his brother. Kestrelkit just smiled smugly again before pausing to wait for Rosekit.

Her head was slumped against her chest as she walked in; her ears were flattened to her head and her eyes were narrowed as she thought. Kestrelkit gave her a flick with his tail and she lifted her head. Creek-kit looked away, hatred boiling over inside him.


End file.
